Phases of the Luna
by Xardion
Summary: ReiShinji oneshot series grouped into one. Please R&R...again...
1. Crescent Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or the characters within. Oh well...

-

_AN: I've decided to rearrange the fanfics into one and retitling it as one fanfic. I wish I could take the reviews with them (such great reviews), but oh well._

-

_(Crescent)_

_**-Just Close Your Eyes-**_

-

Rei Ayanami, pilot of the Evangelion 00 stared up at the ceiling unblinkingly in her apartment as she lay on the bed at night. Correction, former pilot of the Evangelion 00. After the fifteenth Angel, everything simply stopped. The next Angel never arrived and thus Commander Ikari's plans evaporated into dust. As did Lilith and Adam, who both vanished without a trace. There seemed to be no reason or explaination for it and this baffled everyone, Rei included. Without the last Angel or the two key Angels, neither Nerv nor SEELE could complete their plans for Human Instrumentality. The years stretched on and it became clear that the Angel would not show and thus Nerv fell under, in a way. They still existed and were on alert, but with the threat of the Angels gone, there was no real purpose for its existence.

The same seemed to be true for the First Child. Without the Angels to fight or Lilith and Adam to initiate Third Impact, her use to the Commander was over. Everything she had been taught by him was of no use anymore. She had long concluded that the Dead Sea Scrolls had been misinterpreted by the Commander of something along those lines. Either way, her life, she felt, was over. Everything that had happened and it all bottomed down to one thing.

_Nothing..._

The girl looked down at her hands. What is left for me? Why do I exist anymore, if there is nothing left? The girl shut her eyes tight. Eva had been her connection and now there was nothing. Nothing to connect her to the world.

No. Not nothing. There was something else...

_Shinji..._

Like her, Shinji seemed to have nothing else. After the pilots' dismissal, Shinji sheltered away. Though he still live with Misato and goes to school, he became more introverted than ever if that was possible. This hit Asuka as well, but as per the Second Child, she never let it show and remained the same, although the pain of having to move on could be seen in her eyes.

But Shinji was never good at hiding his feeling or pain. It always showed on his face. At least it did to her. She would often look at him through the window reflection in school so she could see him with his knowing it. She didn't understand why she had taken such an interest in him. She once thought it was because of who she was. After all, she had been made from Yui Ikari's DNA along with Lillith's DNA. But that wouldn't have matter since the blending was so random; she was neither Angel or Yui. She just held Yui's face and Lillith's power, and even that wasn't precise.

_I am I..._

Affection perhaps? He was attractive after all. The many girls in the school who asked him out or asked him to tutor them could attest to that. It had never been a strong suit of hers, but one thing was for certain. There was a bond between them. Ever since the first time they met, she felt a connection between them. When he risked his life to save hers when debris fell down on them when the Third Angel struck, when she risked her life to protect him when they fought the fifth Angel, when he burned his hands to check on her, when she smiled for him, just to name a few. To know that such a sad, depressed boy could have such a light in his heart and that she was the only one that could see it...

She felt herself warm as she thought about him. His bravery to the point of putting his other's lives before his own captured her attention. To know that someone of that noblity existed in a world were many would do otherwise made him stand out to her. Especially considering the pains he would go through afterwards was more than what most adults could stand in a lifetime. But he would endure and move on, albeit away from others. It was that solitary living that also caught her interest. In that respect, they were the same. Even though he had friends in school, for the most part, he was alone, like her. They were similar, yet he seemed to be the light for her. The only light in her darkness...

_Darkness..._ That what she felt like she was in. And not because of the dark room she was laying in. The Commander, her father in a manner of speaking, had discarded her altogether. He rarely even saw her anymore and only for brief meetings when he evaluated her, which he could already find out through her monthly scans and then some. She was alone, always had been, she realized. Nothing to comfort her or relieve her at all...

_Except him..._

Without even thinking about it, Rei sat up from her bed. She was still clothed so there was little to stop her from walking out the door of her apartment, stopping only to put her shoes on. It was night outside, but not late night. At best, only 7:30. But the time didn't matter. It could have been midnight and she still would have left. Problem was, she didn't understand why. She just went. Walking down the streets toward the other side of town where he resided. Okay, so she did know why. She wanted to see him. But there was no reason, no logic, no thought to it. It was like her body went on autopilot. Deciding that it was useless to think about it, she continued on. It was about 7:45 when she reached the apartment and then she froze. Now that she was here, now what would she do. _See Shinji..._ Yes, that is what she came for. It took her another minute before she moved again, going up the elevator and toward the apartment. But when the door opened, she was greeted by a surprise.

"Shinji..."

The young boy looked at her with wide eyes, obviously surprised as well. They stared at one another for some time before elevator door began closing automatically. Rei blinked out of her revere to reach the door to stop in. She did, but so had Shinji. And the result was both their hands touched as they held the door. A shock rippled through her hand briefly and she looked up at him, right on cue as he looked up at her. _'He's blushing. Why is he embarrassed?'_ She quickly stepped out of the elevator and stood before him, quickly reasoning that he wasn't used to being touched. Yet another thing they shared...

"Ayanami. W-what are you doing here?"

Rei felt a bit nervous right then, but quickly pushed it aside and answered. "I...I came to see you."

He blinked again. "Me?"

"Yes."

Another moment of silence. Normally I had no problem with it, but this time felt a little...discomforting. So I was glad when he ended it.

"Um...Okay. I guess...since I'm not doing anything now."

He turned around and began to move back to his apartment. He then opened the door and invited Rei inside, although that was a moot point right now. The apartment was relatively the same as when I visited last, which was such a long time ago. Shinji went to the kitchen, saying that he was going to make some tea. She sat down on the couch in wait, seeing that the other two occupants weren't there. Misato was out at Nerv as she still had work there. It wasn't as much as before, so she was less stressed. And Asuka was more than likely with Hikari at her house. Rei was glad that none of them were there. It gave her time to things about things. Probably why Shinji insisted on making her tea. He was more than likely trying to gather his thoughts together as well, as he wondered just what the First Child was doing here. In the end, when he brought the tea, he still didn't know what to think. Rei didn't mind though. Just being with him seemed to be enough.

"Careful." Shinji warned as she reached for the tea. "It's still a little warm."

Rei suddenly recalled when Shinji had told her this before, a long time ago when he had visited her once. He had made tea for her and after burning her hand, he quickly but her hand in water in order to soothe the burn. Yet another example of his caring nature. She was unaware that she had smiled at the memory, although Shinji was quite aware of it. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, in his opinion. He watched as she took a careful touch of the cup before gently taking it into her hands and carefully sipping it. Gratefully, it wasn't too hot and she was able to sip in a good amount.

"Sweet."

"I put a little honey in it." He then quickly added. "I hope you don't mind."

She didn't answer and merely took another sip, indicating that she didn't mind. But of course, Shinji was still nervous all the while. After taking the sip, Rei lowered it, her eyes closed as she inhaled the scent.

"Ayanami..."

"Rei..." She opened her eyes stared ahead. "We have known each other for years, so please, call me Rei."

Shinji nodded. "Okay, Rei." He was still struggling within and then he finally managed to ask his unanswered question.

"You really came to just see me?"

"Yes." was the simply reply.

"Why?"

"Because...you are my light."

Now, being Rei, she didn't realize the impact her words would have on the boy. When she looked over at him, he was completely stunned, his skin complexion beginning to pale. She began to look at him strangely and after a full minute, he strangled out.

"Your...light...?"

Rei nodded. "Yes. I do not have Eva anymore and the Commander has broken all contact with me. I have nothing left, except for you."

Again, Shinji was left spellbound by her words, but his recovery was quickly when he heard the full extent of her words.

"That's not true, A...Rei. Surely, there is something else besides Eva and...my father."

It was strange. He had abandoned Shinji just as he had abandoned me. And Shinji was his true son. Yet, Shinji continues to refer to him as his father.

"What about school? Surely you must have a friend or two."

It was a weak point, Shinji knew, since Rei never spoke with anyone. But Shinji figured if he could make friends, then surely Rei could have had someone by this time.

"Class Representative Hokari once asked to be my friend. But I have never given her a response to it."

So that was it. No one and nothing. But for some reason, Shinji wouldn't give up.

"What about at Nerv?"

Rei shook her head. "No. Only you."

Shinji seemed to become saddened by this. It wasn't a surprise to be sure. Rei was as much as an introvert as he was. But he was able to make friends. She had lived there longer than he did, so there had to be more. But there wasn't anything at all.

Anything, except for him...

"Rei...please don't say that you don't have anything."

"But I didn't say that." Rei replied. "I said that I have only you."

Shinji shuffled his feet nervously. "But...me...I am...nobody."

"Why do you say that?" Rei inquired.

"I...I do nothing except what people tell me to do. I'm...weak...spineless...a coward..."

"Your logic is flawed, Shinji." Shinji lifted his head to her as she continued. "Your battles against the Angels prove otherwise. You are strong, brave and noble. You put the life and feelings of others before yourself. And you brave pains that few could survive."

Shinji was simply silent at her proclamation. He could not deny her truth. Well he could deny it, but it would have been empty words that even he wouldn't believe. Rei saw him for what he truly was.

"Rei..."

"Why were you embarrassed before?"

Shinji blinked (third time) as he pondered what she was talking about.

What do you mean?"

"When you touched my hand while holding the elevator door."

His face immediately turned red as he recalled the memory. This though, was not lost on the First Child and she pointed it out.

"Are you uncomfortable with me touching you?"

"Yes...I mean no... I mean..." Shinji flushed as he tried to get his words straight and Rei simply stared at him as he struggled with himself. Finally, he took a deep sigh and answered. "No, I was not uncomfortable with you touching me. I just felt it was inappropriate."

"It wasn't intentional, Shinji." Rei reasoned. "You have no reason to feel uncomfortable."

"I know." He gave a brief smile. "I guess it was a force of habit."

Rei took in his smile gratefully. He had long told her that she should smile more. But to her, he had the wonderful smile that should be seen more. But the fact that he showed it to her made it all the more pleasant. Rei felt warm all over now and it made her ask a question that seemed out of her character.

"Would you still feel uncomfortable I allowed it?"

Silence was becoming a common event between their conversations, but Shinji seemed to be better at dealing with it now.

"I...I guess not."

With that answer, Rei looked down at her hands. Slowly, she let it glide across the couch and close to Shinji. She left it there, showing Shinji her intent. Shinji was nervous by this, but slowly, he lifted his hand up and it began to drift over to hers. It went slowly and unsteadily. Rei thought there were times when he would pull his hand back. But he continued, moving it toward her hand until finally, they were touching. His touch was light against her skin, but the warmth resonated instantly. Rei allowed her eyes to close as she practically basked in it. Shinji began to become brave, allowing his hand to continue moving over until it covered over hers completely. Shinji was trembling slightly, but upon seeing the cool revere on Rei's face, he calmed down greatly. It wasn't so bad. Truth was, Shinji was beginning to find comfort in it. So much so that his eyes drifted close so that he could take it in more.

"Shinji..." Rei whispered lightly.

"Yes?"

"I...I..."

Shinji's eyes opened as he saw Rei was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something, but it seemed that her lips betrayed her. So her body went into auto mode again, shifting toward Shinji while her eyes were still closed. Before Shinji or Rei realized it, the girl had positioned herself on his lap, with her back leaning on his chest and her hand remained underneath his. Shinji would have had a major case of nosebleed, but her touch was keeping him calm. Then in a rare show of courage, Shinji reached his other arm over and across her body in a loose embrace. Rei breathed sharply as she realized this and she reached up and held his arm, locking the embrace more tightly. Shinji could not believe this was happening. Not only was he holding Rei, but he wasn't self-destructing because of it. This was...comforting. Is this how she feels? Both Children's eyes remained closed as they simply felt. Comfort, warmth, affection...perhaps love? It didn't matter now. What mattered was now for them. That there was someone for them. Each other...

"Rei?"

"Yes, Shinji."

"You are _my_ light."

_

* * *

__Extra_

Asuka and Misato both arrived at the elevator of their apartment later in the evening. Misato had gotten off early and Asuka had forgotten some of her stuff, so she couldn't stay at Hikari's for the night. By coincidence, they met up at the elevator and went on upstairs. Asuka was going through her usual complaints as Misato opened the door. Asuka moved to enter, only to be stopped by Misato's backside.

"Hey, what the he...?"

Misato quickly covered the German girl's mouth and slowly let her in to see Shinji and Rei asleep in each other's arms. Asuka's eyes widened with fury and was about to snatch Misato's hand away and let the two know how perverted they were when Misato bent close to her ear.

"Listen very carefully. We are going to stay very quiet and go to bed. If I so much as hear any loud noises from you, you will be spending the rest of the night out on the streets. Understood?"

Asuka growled, but nodded anyways. It was too late in the evening for this and she knew Misato had enough connections to make her threat valid. Now that that was out of the way, Misato turned back to the two sleepers and smiled.

"It's so sweet. Just look at their faces. I've never seen either of them like that."

Asuka snorted lowly. "This just proves how much of a pervert he is. I mean just look at them."

Misato grinned at her. "You're just jealous that that isn't you in Shinji's lap."

"Don't make me sick. I would rather burn than let that baka touch me."

Misato shrugged, still grinned. "Whatever Asuka. I'm going to bed." Misato began to head to her room when she stopped. Her head turned up toward the counter where a camera awaited. Dark thoughts soon swirled into her mind.

_'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here. No sense in missing it.'_

_**Click! Whirl...**_

_

* * *

_


	2. Half Moon

Disclaimer: See previous.

-

_(Half)_

_**-Send me an angel-**_

-

Shinji Ikari, former pilot of Evangelion 01, sat in his room on his bed by the window. The dull moonlight shone in on the normally depressed youth as he continued to stare outside. Normally, he would be lying down in bed, with his SDAT in his ears dulling him to sleep with its music. But this night, he found that he was unable to sleep or even relax. And this was quite opposite to the night before; when he had slept the most peaceful sleep he ever has in his life.

With Ayanami Rei on his lap...

That was largely the reason why he was awake right now. He still couldn't believe that was real. When he awoke in the morning, she was gone and he fully believed it was a dream. It wasn't until he had made breakfast when Asuka brought it up, in her usual fashion.

"Well if it isn't the baka hentai. Where's your girlfriend?"

Now Shinji could have taken it for something else (Though that was highly unlikely) After all, Asuka was always taunting him about something, even when it wasn't true (being a baka and a hentai both as examples) but when Misato came in afterward, that pretty much made it clear to him.

"Good morning Casanova. Where's Rei?"

Or course, Shinji was rendered speechless at this point as he began to recall the night's events. Rei's unusual visit, the share of tea they had and it ended with them...touching. Even though it went no further than that, it still caused the boy's face to flush in remembrance. Unfortunately, this was not missed by his two female compatriots who both teased and ridiculed him all the way to school. Shinji hoped and prayed that it would not continue on when they entered and to his relief, Asuka stopped to talk to Hikari. As he approached his seat, he soon approached the azure-haired girl, who was sitting in her usual posture by the window.

The boy seemed to slow down in his steps, obviously nervous of her presence. What would he do? What would he say? These and other questions drilled in his head as he continued to move toward her until finally he did the only thing he could do.

"Hello, Rei."

It was short and it came out a little garbled, but that was the best he could do. He was surprised that he was able to get that much out. But now another fear overtook him, the moment Rei answered him.

"Ikari."

Shinji was a little stunned by this. _'Ikari...?'_ She was treating him as though...nothing happened. If he had trouble talking before, he was completely speechless now. Maybe he did dream it after all. Maybe Asuka and Misato were just teasing him and just happen to say something similar to what he experienced. It was far-fetched, true, but for someone like Shinji, it was just perfect. He imagined the whole thing and now he was right back where he belonged.

In misery...

School went on without incident and soon Shinji was on his way home alone. Touji and Kensuke asked him to join them in the mall arcades, but Shinji passed. He simply wanted to be alone for now, though he didn't explain why. But he knew. He just couldn't shake away the night before, if it happened at all. He wanted to believe that it was true, but at the same time, he didn't want to believe it. It would be simpler if his life went on as normal. Wake up, endure Asuka and Misato, go to school, endure more torture from his friends, go home, clean, make dinner, endure still more, go to bed. Simple…

But not enjoyable...

Because a part of him wanted that to have been real. The closeness, the warmth... It was something that he was never able to experience in his lifetime. Not since his mother... Rei had wanted him close, had let him know that he was the most special person in her life. And he had replied in kind. To be with someone who shared the same feelings as he did...

_'Same feelings...? Does that mean...?'_

But Shinji shook it away. Even if that was the case, it was only to him alone. He couldn't have told her that, could he? He wasn't brave enough to. But despite this, he found himself wishing that he had. But that would be stupid, since it never really happened, right? After all, she couldn't possibly feel that way about me. But that thought just made him hurt all the more. That someone like her could never return such feelings to him. It was enough to depress him.

Again...

Sighing to himself, he continued his lonely sojourn down the street, unaware that the object of his thoughts had come up right ahead of him.

"Shinji."

_'Am I dreaming again?'_ was what crossed the boy's mind as his stood face to face with Rei Ayanami. It just couldn't be possible that the girl he was thinking about would just appear before him. But then again, Rei had a way of doing that to people.

"Are you feeling well?"

Shinji snapped out his daze. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just had something on my mind."

"Ah." Rei stood silently for a moment before asking. "Do you…wish to talk about it?"

Shinji blinked. 'She actually wants to…talk with me? Now I know I am dreaming.' Still, why did she seem…nervous?

"Why?"

"Because…you are my light…"

That expression again… It had to be dream for sure. Rei would never say something like that so boldly. But after he thought about it, he realized that she would, though not in front of everyone else… That's when it hit him. Her attitude in school, the way she disappeared this morning, it all made sense now. It wasn't a dream. And that meant…

"It really did happen…"

"Shinji?"

Shinji shook his head slowly. "Can we go somewhere…private?"

"I do not object to that, but I do not understand why."

"I just…" At this point, Shinji was having a difficult time forming thought in words. He decided to try and relax, even though that it itself was a challenge. With a heavy sigh, he simply answered. "I would like to talk to you, but not here."

"Very well."

As they walked side by side, a million thoughts and questions were flooding his mind, none of which seemed to matter, save one.

'_Why is her hand twitching?'_

It was slight, but Shinji definitely noticed that the right hand was twitching. Was she afraid? He didn't want her to be afraid. It was probably because he suggested they talk alone, something that he had never thought he would suggest and was still uncertain about. He was nervous, he realized, but that didn't stop him from walking to his favorite place. He had finally reached it; the road edge that overlooked the entire city of Tokyo-3, the same place that Misato showed him when he had first arrived. Though he never came often, he had found it to be a place where he was at his most peaceful. He needed that right now, especially if he wanted to talk with Rei.

_Wanted to talk…to Rei…?_

Those particular words repeated themselves in his mind, and even though he tried to deny and bury it, it would always resurface. That was probably why he suggested this in the first place. The two youths soon sat on a bench near the side (put there recently) and beheld the city before them.

"Here we are." Shinji half-announced. His earlier nervousness had not left him and he continued to be hesitant. "What do you think?"

Rei gazed over the city for a long while. "It is…beautiful." She turned her face to him and asked. "Will you explain what you meant earlier?"

"Earlier?"

"You had said, 'it really did happen'. What did you mean?"

Shinji's face flushed. He hadn't expected her to have actually heard him say that. It was in such an undertone that he doubted that he heard it. "Oh, that." Nervousness increased and Shinji began to lose his ability to speak properly. "Uh… I…meant… I mean…" He began to put together his words and soon it come out like this. "Last night…I…wasn't sure…last night happened."

"Why would you think that?"

Shinji sighed. "I don't know. You were gone when I awoke and I thought that…it was a dream." He lowered his head and his voice along with it. "And then at school, you acted…as though nothing happened. So I began to think that it really was a dream."

At this, Rei looked away. "I'm sorry, Shinji. But I did not want anyone else to know. I…didn't mean to mislead you."

Looking up at her, he was surprised to see a glimmer of sadness on her face. He replied quickly. "No, it's my fault. I thought that it was a dream because I didn't believe that you…" He paused again and looked forward. "That anyone would care about me…like you said."

Now it was Rei's turn to look back at him. "But I do. You are my light, Shinji. That is the truth."

Hearing those words again, Shinji couldn't help but smile. A part of him was still trying to convince him that this was all a dream and that any minute he would awaken, either to the alarm clock or Asuka's ranting. But that was dwarfed by her proclamation and the knowledge that it was genuine.

And the fact that she was smiling…

"You have a beautiful smile, Rei."

These words came out of Shinji's lips after a minute of silence. Even now, Shinji couldn't believe he said that. It was just like that night. He just felt…different around her.

_Better…_

"T-thank you, Shinji."

'_She…blushing.'_ It was faint, but her cheeks had lightened a bit. Shinji then noticed that her hand was still trembling, but now he knew why. His own hand shaking, he slowly reached forward and placed his hand atop of her. She turned it over so that their palms were touching and lightly clasped.

_So warm…_

Rei began to lift her eyes to his. "I feel…that I should…"

But the sentence was left incomplete, for she and Shinji were now staring at each other. A new wave of nervousness overcame the boy, but he never let her go. And even more so, he felt as if he was moving closer to her. Or was she moving toward him? In actually, they were moving toward each other, but Shinji didn't notice that. All he realized was that he couldn't stop looking into her crimson eyes. They continued to draw closer and closer until finally…they stopped.

With their lips touching each other…

It was a very awkward kiss, more so by the fact that their eyes were still open. They parted, while continuing to hold their gazes and they remained close. Shinji wasn't sure what to think. That wasn't right…was it?

They closed the distance again and their lips met once more. This time though, they allowed their eyes to close slowly and their lips to move experimentally. Parting again, their eyes opened up and were once again upon each other. It was nice, but hardly satisfying.

At this point, Shinji decided to break habit (a difficult thing for him to do) and to simply follow through without fear. As he moved in, Rei did the same, again mirroring his attitude as they met in a far more passionate kiss. As soon as they connected, their arms found their ways around the other, with the two teens loosing themselves in their own embrace. The lip movement was far more than either expected and it was expected for them to part quickly and end it.

But they didn't. The sheer pleasure of their kissing was blocking out all their usual restraints and the lip movement began to quicken ever so slightly. Even their hands began to massage their backs and necks, pressing their bodies against each other and drawing them in further in their embrace.

But all good things...

Fear suddenly began to grip them and they, almost sharply, broke away. Their hands were still around each other, but now they were no longer kissing. Panting, yes, but not kissing.

"I'm…" Shinji began automatically. But he stopped upon looking into Rei's eyes once again. What would he say? That he was sorry? It was natural for him to say it, but now it was different. What would he apologize for? Engaging in a kissing fest with Rei? That would make him as stupid as Asuka says he is. He fell silent and simply looked at the girl in his arms.

Still in his arms…

"Did you mean it, Shinji?"

He didn't have to ask what she was referring to. That began to make him think. Was this love? He wasn't sure. And he doubted Rei would know the answer either. They were both too young to know. But he did know that he would find his answer with her.

And then he would be certain…that he did indeed love her.

"Yes. Now more than ever. You are my light, Rei Ayanami."


	3. Gibbons Moon

Disclaimer: See previous

-

_(Gibbons_

_**-I want to know what love is-**_

-

__

She smiled…

For her, this was different, for her to awaken this way. Normally her day would start pretty early. She would awaken an hour or so before she needed to and simply stare up at the ceiling until it was time for her to get ready for whatever the day's activity would be. During the time of the Angels, she would mentally prepare herself for synch test and coming battle. During this, she only felt a sense of purpose and a focus to complete her objectives. No emotion. At least nothing positive.

But that…seemed like so long ago now…

She sat up from her bed and moved into the living room. Daylight was well on the horizon, but there was no school today so she wasn't in a rush to go anywhere. But she did feel the need to see him. The rising sun made that all the more clear.

Her light…Shinji Ikari…

She stood there, staring at the sun in thought of her newfound love. It has been nearly six months since the day she was with Shinji on that day and yet to her, it felt as if were yesterday. She began to fondly remember the days afterward, when it would be just him and her. Sometimes they went to parks together or they would simply walk throughout the day, letting their feet take them wherever they went. But she always enjoyed the time with him. His smile, his personality…

…His kiss…

She soon found herself touching her lips in sweet remembrance. It was like she was awake for the first time in her life. And she wanted to feel it again…to feel more. She knew there was more. Rei wasn't ignorant. She knew well about the hormonal desires that live with youths of her age and had considered that that was probably what she was experiencing now. But still, that didn't stop her from feeling it, nor did it shake away the thought of the young man that brought it about.

Shinji…

She wanted to see him again. She would, later the day. She had invited him over to her house and had even said that she would make dinner. That in itself would be a feat for the girl, since she doesn't cook at all. That doesn't necessarily means she couldn't. She had learned many techniques from books she read, but the problem was that she never put any of them into practice. Commander Ikari decided it wasn't a necessary function and she obeyed him. But times had changed. Besides, Shinji was the one to do the cooking when they had dinner and she felt the need to return the favor. But that wasn't the main problem. She just had this feeling of anxiousness that she couldn't wait. But she would.

She would wait until tonight. But not easily...

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, you're having dinner with Ayanami tonight?"

Shinji sighed lightly as Touji asked that question, with Kensuke on the opposite side. School had ended for the day and the three friends were walking together down the street. Kensuke had asked for a gathering between them for the afternoon, but Shinji decline, bringing up Touji's earlier question. Despite their best efforts to keep it secret from the school, their relationship was well known. This unfortunately was due to Asuka's chatter about it to the entire class. Shinji had remained silent about it, hoping that it would die down like all the other times. But when she questioned Rei on it, Rei simply stood up from her seat, walked over to Shinji and kissed him on the cheek.

"Does that suffice, Sohryu?"

Silence... The entire class had utterly shut up, Asuka included. Even the crickets were quiet as Rei returned to her seat. The teacher had entered in at that time and class began, but he was puzzled as to why Hikari didn't do her usual routine, or why the entire class was silent before he arrived, or why Ikari had the most bugged out expression on his face.

'_I'm getting too old for this.'_

At any rate, the entire class knew now. Shinji still wasn't sure as to why Rei made such a bold move and asked her about it later on. She simply gave him that serene look and answered.

"So that there are no more questions."

Shinji was a little perplexed by this, but he knew this made sense to Rei in a way he didn't see yet. And the truth was, he really didn't mind, despite the headaches that would more than likely ensue from it (Largely from Asuka and Misato, who had a now-framed picture of him and Rei sleeping together on the shelf).

"Hello? Earth to Ikari?"

Shinji snapped out of his revere, to which the other two chuckled lightly. It has been like this ever since that day. Shinji would drift off sometimes and they would have to bring him back. They were starting to worry that if he did this too often, he would get hit by a truck while walking in the middle of the street. That didn't stop the teasing from coming though, especially after class when he would be caught sneaking glances at her during class.

"Man, are you hooked."

Shinji simply lowered his head, out of habit mostly, and answered. "Yes. I'm having dinner with her tonight."

Touji grinned. "Too bad. I just convinced 'suke to show off his Sailor Moon collection."

"Hey!" Kensuke exclaimed. "That's privileged information."

"Oh please. Just about everybody knows about it."

"Well…" Looking over at Shinji, he quickly shifted the attention back to him. "Shinji doesn't need to see it. He's got one of his own."

"Hey…" Almost immediately, an image of Rei in a sailor fuku snapped in his mind (which wasn't too much of a stretch from what she normally wore) and Shinji struggled within to dispel the image, his face becoming red in the process of it all. "Don't…say things like that."

"So Shinji, how far have you gotten with her?"

The red on his face deepened. "Hey!"

But the truth was that Shinji hadn't attempted anything else with Rei. Since that kiss, he had thought it best not to rush into it and hadn't tried anything else. He held her a couple of times, something he enjoyed immensely and even exchanged a few short kisses. But just being that close to her brought his thoughts into a…more heated direction in his mind. And those pecks they gave each other were not helping it any. He didn't want to push her or force it. He cared very much about her well being and would pull out his own eyes before he even thought of harming or violating her.

But the feelings were still there…

Perhaps he should ask her how she felt. After all, she was more honest than he was and wouldn't hesitate. He will ask, tonight. Rei had said she was making dinner, something Shinji had mixed feelings about. Living with two women that couldn't cook, Shinji wasn't sure how much Rei could do, knowing that she didn't either. But she had suggested it. Perhaps she knew more about cooking than she let on. I guess I'll find out the answer.

Both of them…

- - - - - - - - -

_**Knock, knock…**_

With a deep breath, Shinji stood before Rei's apartment door. He was strangely nervous standing there, but ever since that 'incident, he had always been nervous standing before her door. Knowing Rei, it was probably already open, but being a guy of strict politeness, he would knock regardless. He just hoped she would answer this time. For once, his hopes were realized and the girl opened the door.

"Good evening, Shinji."

It took a while for Shinji to respond, due to the appearance of the former First Child. Rei was dressed in a blue sleeveless gown with silver markings on one side. She was always angelic to him, but this was…breathtaking. And true enough, Shinji forgot to breathe for a moment.

"G-Good evening, Rei." was the best he could stammer out. Rei stepped aside and let him in and Shinji found himself even more amazed. The place was not only tidy, but there was a nice table in the middle for them to eat, complete with utensils and candlelight.

"I'll be right back with dinner."

"Okay."

As Rei disappeared into the kitchen area, Shinji sat down at his seat, taking in the environment. _'She sure went through a lot of work for this'_ he thought as he gazed around. She even set it up so that they would eat right in front of the window, with the light of the full moon beaming down. His nose perked slightly to see if he could smell what was for dinner. He didn't catch anything though and figured that Rei must have finished whatever she was making. Just then, she re-entered the room, with two plates of a vegetarian meal (The exact name escapes him at the moment) to which she set one before him and then one on her side of the table. As she moved over to sit, Shinji quickly got up and pulled the seat out for her.

"Thank you."

Rei sat down and Shinji took his own seat as well. Rei was still in her seat and looking over at him somewhat peculiarly. That was until he realized that she was waiting for him to eat. Since this was her first meal, she wanted to see what he thought about it. Shinji looked down at his plate, grabbed the fork and slowly brought the meal to his mouth, all the time aware that Rei's eyes were on him. He didn't want to be rude, but if his face showed it, then she would catch it right away. _'Please don't...'_

"…Mm."

'_This is pretty good.'_ He took another piece to eat and found it quite flavorful. It was a bit dry for his taste, but it was really good.

"This is pretty good."

Rei's face didn't change, but he could sense released tension in her voice.

"Do you…really mean it, Shinji?"

To show it, Shinji took another mouthful and smiled. "Really. It's hard to believe this is the first time you've cooked."

Rei lowered her face slightly, with a slight flush on her cheeks. "I've tried it before, but I was never able to get it right." She lifted her head again. "I'm glad that I was able to now."

Shinji smiled at her and continued eating and Rei began to eat as well. Shinji was halfway finished when he started looking over at her…repeatedly. He couldn't help it, especially now. The way she looked, the way she sat, even the way she ate, was so smooth and graceful. And her body seemed the glow within the moonlight like some ethereal creature. Shinji didn't even notice that he had stopped eating altogether and was blatantly staring at her. She was an angel, not like the creatures they fought in the past.

_A true angel…_

- - - - - - - - - -

The beating of Rei's heart seemed to be in a quickened rush under Shinji's gaze. She knew he was staring. Even with her eyes diverted, she could see him quite clearly. It wasn't too different than from when he was looking at her at class today. Only difference now was that her head was now facing him and she could hide behind a reflection. Yet, she found that she enjoyed the attention very much. And there's no Second Child to interfere and attempt to embarrass them. Rei finally decided to look up and the reaction was instant. Shinji's eyes widened and he went back to eating, a deep red shading his face. It…amused her that he could be embarrassed easily like this.

'…_Sweet.'_

She soon found herself staring at him, seeing the gentleness in his soul. Caring, self-sacrificing, brave, many things that he wouldn't see in himself which added humility to his appeal. But surface-wise, Shinji was even more attractive. He had fine features, not unlike his father. The only difference, aside from the lack of beard and age, was the coldness the Commander always presented from himself. Shinji never presented such coldness to her. He may have been a recluse like her, but like her, it simply took some time for him to show his true feelings.

As she looked on, her focus was centered mostly on his lips. She remembered the softness, the warmth… Just seeing him there across from her made her lick her lips. She closed her eyes, trying to reign in on her raging emotions. But at the same time, she didn't want to dismiss them totally. She just wanted…

Rei soon stood up from her seat, eyes still shut. She didn't see Shinji's surprised face as she moved around the table toward him. When she stood beside him, she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his chest. His heart was racing just as fast as hers was.

"Shinji. I...would like to kiss you."

Her eyes opened and were immediately locked with his. Crimson to brown… She was so close, diving into the deep eyes of his, seeing into his soul and wanting to know what treasures that lay beneath.

And it started with a kiss.

It was everything see remembered it to be. Last time, they were experimenting, just then learning about their feelings about each other. But now she let herself enjoy it for all it was worth. Shinji didn't protest, if anything his lips were moving in synch with hers. She felt his hands reach up to the sides of her shoulders and lift her up off the ground. Yet the kiss didn't break and Shinji had moved her onto his lap, moving his arms around her lithe frames. Rei was enthralled by the closeness and raptured with desire. The fact that Shinji, who normally avoided contact with people, did this made it all the more special. As her arms snaked around his neck, she felt a shiver of pleasure and the closer she held him, the more it grew. Shinji's kiss began to grow bolder and his lips parted, opening his mouth. Rei followed suit, wanting more and more as this continued. She began to feel selfish for wanting this from Shinji, but it couldn't be helped. And just then, something new happened.

Their tongues touched…

- - - - - - - - - -

Euphoria… A state of strong pleasant feeling of happiness. That was what Shinji felt when Rei's lips touched his. _'I guess there's no need to ask how she feels.'_ Shinji simply lost himself in her soft, yet heated kiss and joined her. And to hold her in his arms…was a wonderful sensation indeed. Shinji had begun to loose all sense of self and merely kissed. And then, for some odd reason, an old mantra flashed in his head.

_Position target in the center, pull the switch…_

That elicited his tongue to jerk forward just a bit, but enough to get Rei's attention. At first, Shinji thought about breaking away, believing that he may have pushed it. But he was in for a pleasant surprise; for Rei had done the same thing and she didn't take it back. So he delved further, letting his tongue flitter around with hers, almost playfully. But soon, _they_ became bolder and more open, letting their mouths be invaded by the other.

"Mmm…"

Shinji nearly jumped at her light moan, realizing that it was a pleasing one. Up to this point, he was only aware of own pleasure. But in knowing for certain that she was getting equal pleasure out of this, it made him…happy. _They_ finally broke away, but only for a moment (to breathe) and only by a centimeter. _Their_ eyes opened slowly to each other and the full extent of hidden desire was seen in that gaze.

"More…"

Shinji wasn't sure it that was his voice or hers. Maybe it was both… Whoever it was, it was outspoken and they both heard it. And that was the catalyst for them. All emotions exposed, they joined together again in a now desperate embrace. Where it had come from, they didn't know. All the years of loneliness and sadness had fallen away and within this, there were only _them_ and the love that they had for each other.

So they rejoined, wanting to end the pain, wanting to feel the pleasure, just wanting of each other… So their kiss wasn't just a kiss. It was…more like a bonding… Shinji lost himself. Rei lost herself. _They_ simply dove into each other, feeling each other, letting their bodies do as they wished and joining their heart together.

But everyone had a limit…

Shinji felt his coming, with reason returning to him. As he began to notice, he discovered that a lot had changed. Rei was no longer just seated on his lap; she was straddled around it, with her legs around his waist. Furthermore, due to the amount of skin he was feeling, he realized that Rei was at least, unclothed from the waist up. And he too was in a similar condition, with his shirt completely discarded. Shinji found himself beginning to break away, not because he wanted to, but because he knew what would happen if this kept up. And he wasn't sure either of them were ready for that now. So with great reluctance, Shinji began to break away.

"Please…"

Rei. She didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop. Yet he knew they had to. He had to be sure. And if he wasn't now, then they had to.

"I'm…not ready yet, Rei."

Rei's eyes opened as his did and they locked once again. Shinji was almost afraid that they would start up again and this time they wouldn't stop. And there was a part of him that…hoped for that. But the unbridled emotions that he had seen in the crimson eyes were submerged within once again, just barely. Instead, there was understanding and slight disappointment in its place.

"I understand."

Shinji gave a sigh of relief, even though his body felt like it was on fire and heart felt as though it would explode. Everything had moved so fast. But even though it was stopped, the effects were evident by their current state. And what they experienced was beyond words, with a simple and yet complicated truth.

He loved her…

She loved him…

And that made him smile…

- - - - - - - - - -

She smiled…

She smiled at seeing him smile. Whatever happened between them a minute ago may have passed, but the emotions were still there. She knew that. She truly understood why Shinji stopped. He simply wasn't ready for sex yet. Does that mean she was? Perhaps… She wasn't sure. All she knew was that if they had kept going, she would have done so willingly, with him.

Only him…

"Are you sure?" Concern laced his words. "I don't want you to…"

Rei cut him off. "Shinji. I understand that you are not ready to have intercourse with me. But we do not need it now." She paused and then added what she thought earlier. "And…I would have not stopped if you were."

"Oh." His eyes suddenly drifted lower and she noticed his eyes expand and the sight of her partially nude body. Forcing his eyes upward to her, he stammered. "I…I guess I should…go home…"

But Rei wasn't ready for him to leave. Instead, she pressed on him and whispered. "Could you…stay with me…a little longer?" She didn't want his warmth to go so soon. She was beginning to come to grips with quite possibly another realization.

She needed him…

"Okay."

Shinji drew her in, loosely putting his arms around her waist and simply held her. Rei closed her eyes, taking in the comfort of his body, the scent of his skin, the very moment itself, locking it away in her mind, knowing that this will not be the last.

"Rei." Shinji whispered. "One day…"

"I know. I will wait."


	4. Full Moon

Disclaimer: See previous.

-

_(Full)_

_**-Looking through your eyes-**_

-

The moon… An object of purity in the night sky. At least that was how Rei observed it as such. She had always been fascinated by the vision of it in the sky, even when she never fully understood its beauty before. Yet she found something more wonderful to gaze upon.

_Shinji-kun's eyes…_

She soon felt the warm arms of the said person slowly encompassed her, holding her lightly by her waist from behind. She allowed her eyes to close as she soaked in the warmth she felt from his body. The same warmth that gave her a new sense of purpose, a place to belong. Before this, all she had was Eva and the Commander. But the Evangelions were of little use and the Commander had all, but discarded her completely. She had nothing else after that point.

And then, she found her light…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji continued to hold Rei comfortably as they stood together under the moonlit sky. He felt her body shift, snuggling closer to him. He did have to see her face to know that she was smiling. He was too. It was almost too much for him, even at this age. Moon in the sky, stars twinkling about, a beautiful woman in his arms, it was almost too much like a dream to him. A wonderful dream of a place he didn't think existed for him.

A place of hope…and love…

It hadn't been easy for him. That in itself was the supreme understatement of the millennia. The former Third Child had quite possibly the worse life he could have. Forced to pilot a bio-machine to save the world, all the while having to deal with a uncaring father and facing death every time he fought, Shinji could not have imagined a worse life for anyone.

Yet, it meant nothing right now. All he cared for now was the young woman before him, whom he held in his arms. He felt her shift again, this time pulling out of his embrace slightly until she was facing him, looking onto him with those crimson eyes, a trait he found made her both unique and special. And though she would never agree, these eyes endeared her to him.

And he drew closer to her all the more…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now face to face, Rei closed her eyes once again, enjoying the comfort of the moment in pure serenity. The world could explode right now and she would be convinced that nothing would happen to them so long as they stayed like this. Her own hands soon reached up and her palms were placed firmly on his bare chest. But she did not push away.

She lifted her face and kissed him…

It was a most delightful sensation, one she felt she would never get used to. And when he returned the kiss, her heart raced. She never got tired of Shinji's kisses. Caring, soft, with a hint of passion behind them. It had gotten to a point where it became a constant craving for her. And not just his kisses. His touch, his smell, his very being, all of this combined to make her own personal heaven.

And it would always start with his eyes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinji delved deeper as the azure-haired woman deepened the kiss. If it's one thing he learned, Rei loved to kiss. Not that he minded. Not at all. The fact that his arms tightened around to bring her in closer was evidence of that. And the closer the touch, the warmer he felt. Having her soft form tight against his was a good way to draw him into an embrace. Hell, her scent alone, a fragrance of light vanilla, was enough to put him in a mood he would have been nervous about years ago. And her voice, the soft, lovely tones of an angel. Not the monsters they had been fighting, but rather, the creatures of heavenly glory and beauty.

A real angel…

Slowly, he broke away and was reduced to gazing back into her eyes again. She smiled at him and he returned it. She was just beautiful…and flawless. There was not a single thing that would mar his vision of her. In his eyes, Rei-chan was more than just an angel.

_She was divine…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Light…_

As she looked up at him, the moonlight made him appear as though he was glowing. Truly glowing… It was as though his own soul was manifesting itself before her; a transfiguration if you will.

And they smiled…

Taking the next step, Rei lifted her hands to his and gently lead him from the balcony into the house. It was dark, with only the dim lighting to illuminate the room, but it didn't matter. They weren't going far.

Stopping in front of the bed, Rei turned around and gave him another kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck this time. Unlike the one earlier, this one was neither sweet, nor chaste. Passion dominated this embrace as she dove into a world of sensation and feeling. The world spun around her and she actually became dizzy off of it. But she did not care. It was too euphoric for her and the more she tasted him, the more she wanted. It had not occurred to her that they had settled onto the bed, at least not until they broke apart. Again their eyes met, both a swirl of love and passion yet unquenched.

"Rei-chan…"

Her smile returned at the endearment as he reached up and caressed her cheek. Her eyes closed for a moment to soak in more of his warmth and she let her hands drift on his back, massaging them somewhat. She shifted closer to him, until she was seated over his lap, never breaking eye contact in the process. She wanted to remember this moment; she would remember this moment.

"Shinji-kun…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He never thought he could look into another person's eyes for so long, much less enjoy the thrilling sensations it created. He saw so much love, so much desire, so much…life… And he knew this assuredly, for these were the exact feelings he felt for her. The two hadn't realized that they were drawing closer to each other. They only saw the eyes displayed; felt the wild beating of their hearts in synch; heard the steadily heavy breathing in their throats; smelled the light fragrance of their bodies beginning to intensify in sweat. Only one sense remained to complete this.

_Taste…_

And that was a sense soon to be fulfilled, as they moved ever closer to each other, taking their time to savor the moment and at the same time, growing impatient at its coming. Before their lips could connect in a final prelude to any rational thought, they both whispered to one another.

"Aishteru…"

And with that single, powerful word, they met in a desperate embrace, which would soon further into an act of lovemaking. As the stars twinkled in the night sky; as the moon silently glowed in the darkness, the pair of lovers joined together, giving all their heart and soul to each other until they became no more. Their past did not matter. Their pain did not matter. Their truths did not matter.

_Only this night mattered…_

_Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami…_

_Husband and wife…_

_One body, one heart, one soul…_

_Forever…_


End file.
